


圣诞之夜

by MirrorPoem



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 19:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirrorPoem/pseuds/MirrorPoem
Summary: 俄历圣诞贺文，露中，隐中露，国设，因为实在没有脑洞索性直接开车新手司机初次上路，车技生疏，大家上车前请系好安全带





	圣诞之夜

**Author's Note:**

> 俄历圣诞贺文，露中，隐中露，国设，因为实在没有脑洞索性直接开车  
> 新手司机初次上路，车技生疏，大家上车前请系好安全带

“真难得你今年居然会叫我来陪你过圣诞啊。”  
　　王耀看着在厨房忙碌的伊万，似笑非笑。  
　　"咱们上司都互相致过新年贺电了。"伊万手上动作不停，声音里带着笑意，“再说，我去你家过了那么多次春节，总该回邀一次嘛~”  
　　很明显，斯拉夫小熊的心情现在非常美好，甚至到了亲自下厨的地步。王耀环视了一圈周围忙碌的众人，不禁想起二十分钟前伊万突然闯进厨房说要让他尝尝自己的手艺时，厨师们震惊的目光。  
　　不像在中南海，食堂大妈们对自己祖国化身时不时借用厨房的行为早已习以为常，还颇以和祖国之间进行厨艺切磋交流为乐。伊万虽然也是厨房的常客，但通常只是为了拿伏特加或是甜点。今天居然为了别人亲自下厨！在注意到自家祖国身边的是那位关系坚若磐石的东方友人时，大妈们露出了慈爱的笑容，一脸“我懂的”表情让出了位置。  
　　谁叫他们两国的官糖撒的太丧心病狂呢，回想起伊万上司热情洋溢的讲话，王耀都不禁老脸一红。连官方的声明都这么有爱了，伊万私下对他说的更是甜腻腻。不得不说，俄语真是斯拉夫人的先天优势。身为国家化身的伊万，有着普希金式的诗人情怀，只要他想，情话张口就来，加上俄语独有的颤音和柔软的语调，每每总让王耀耳根泛红。  
　　饶有兴趣的上前看伊万烹饪。伊万此时正在与一只硕大的鹅奋战，往鹅腹中填入苹果、面包、油浸葱头和各种作料。一旁的大锅里咕嘟咕嘟的熬着麦粥，硕大的蜂蜜罐早已迫不及待。烤箱里的面饼飘出焦香，煎锅里的鱼正在滋滋作响。  
　　由衷的赞许：“手艺不错，我都不知道你还会做这个。我还以为你只会做红菜汤和摊煎饼呢。”  
　　“那叫薄饼，耀。”  
　　晚宴十分丰盛，洋溢着节日的欢乐气氛。不是第一次参加克里姆林宫的晚宴，却是第一次参加圣诞晚宴。看着张灯结彩的大厅，竟生出些许隔世之感。  
　　东正教圣诞节的传统饮品是伏特加。尽管王耀觉得哪怕不是因为传统这头熊今天也会对瓶吹的。不过自己这两天已经和上司请了假，偶尔放纵一回也无妨。索性也拧开一瓶直接灌。好好的晚宴最后变成了两个人的拼酒现场。周围不乏一些举着手机的工作人员，赶着记录这难得一见的场景。  
　　将第n个酒瓶摔在了地上，伊万面色潮红的趴在了桌上，眸中已不复清明。喝的相对较少的王耀还比较清醒，但也是昏昏沉沉。撑着最后一丝理智礼貌的向对方上司请辞，然后在上司一脸和善的微笑中扶着伊万随工作人员去了卧室。  
　　喝醉的熊感觉比平时还要重上几倍，好不容易把伊万扛到了卧室门口，把人往床上一丢，顺势带上了门，阻隔了一切好奇的视线。

　　  
　　看着伊万身上被他自己扯着凌乱不堪的西装，认命的想帮他换下，却在解开对方领带时被握住了手腕。身子被用力往前一带，毫无防备的摔倒在对方身上，带着浓烈酒气的嘴唇压了上来。  
　　相同的酒液醇香在两人唇齿间流转，王耀也不拒绝，任由对方在自己口腔中索取，舌尖与其纠缠，寻到机会就反攻了回去。来不及吞咽的津液从唇角流下，带着透明的色泽，一如喉管中尚在灼烧的酒精。啧啧的水声不绝于耳，甚至盖过了窗外的烟花声。  
　　王耀掐了一把伊万的腰，对方痛哼一声，才终于放开了他的嘴唇。  
　　抵着对方的唇瓣，被酒精浸过的嗓音带着诱惑的气息：“你是故意的吧？”  
　　“哎呀~被发现了呢~”  
　　嘴上这么说着，手却已是不老实的滑到了王耀腰间，皮带搭扣轻微地响了一声，滑到了地上。  
　　“不过，你现在想停下来吗？”  
　　王耀不屑的哼了一声，支起身子，麻利的甩掉了碍事的西装外套，开始从上往下解衬衫扣子。  
　　看着流连在自己锁骨和胸口不愿离去的视线，王耀在对方胸口小点上拧了一把：“想要的话还不赶紧脱！”  
　　伊万笑了笑，动手扯开衬衫，却依然没有停止视奸的意思。  
　　待到两人差不多坦诚相见了，王耀探身到床头拉开抽屉，翻出一瓶润滑剂，却被伊万按住了后背，压在了他脸上。  
　　胸前的茱萸被包裹了进了一个湿滑的地方，比体温略高的温度环绕着敏感的红果，灵活的舌头用力的拨弄挑逗着，另一只手也没闲着，悄悄探进了两人相压的躯体，按在另一颗上缓缓按揉。  
　　直达神经的痒意让王耀一阵战栗，用力的攥紧了那头白金色的软毛，喉中断断续续的发出几声哼咛。  
　　感觉到红果在口中的涨大，伊万心满意足的放过了它，转而对另一颗加以爱抚。直到两颗茱萸全都湿淋淋的，沾满了亮晶晶的唾液，如樱桃一般颤动着，红的仿佛能滴出血。  
　　坏心眼的用尖尖的虎牙刺了一下，王耀发出一声痛哼，手上的动作更加用力。  
　　伊万终于大发慈悲的松开了按着王耀的手，没等王耀直起身子就翻身将他压在身下。附身下去含住了对方白玉一般的耳垂。  
　　舌尖描摹过耳蜗的弧度，又沿着耳廓轻啄。索性直接将整个耳朵含入口中，恣意的舔弄。  
　　一声轻叹，王耀放松了身子任伊万的唇舌逐渐下移，停留在自己的脖颈上。微微弓起膝盖，恶意的摩擦着对方的股间，不出意料的听到了吸气声，以及逐渐炙热的温度。  
　　身上人显然被撩拨的不行，动作开始变得急躁。深深浅浅的吻痕在锁骨上星罗棋布，并快速的向下蔓延。沿着腰线一路啄吻下去，直至腿间的欲望。没有过多的犹豫，伊万张口将那根已有挺立之势的物什含了进去。  
　　“唔！”王耀的呻吟拔高了几分。伊万专心的对付着口中逐渐涨大的东西，粗糙的舌苔绕着龟头来回打转，又刻意的在马眼处反复刮弄。上下移动着头部，吞吐着对方的欲望。  
　　王耀的手用力扣紧了伊万，想去往更深处。口中的欲望已经抵到了喉口，让伊万有些难受，却自虐式的用柔软的咽喉蹭着对方敏感的顶端，愉快的听到王耀抑制不住的呻吟。  
　　王耀的呼吸渐渐急促，忍不住挺动腰肢在伊万口里抽插，伊万也配合的大力舔弄，双手揉搓着两颗蛋蛋。  
　　不行了——马上就要——  
　　喷发的前一秒，带给他无限快感的热源却突然远去，这种从巅峰生生坠落的感觉并不好受。王耀猛地睁开眼睛，怒瞪着一脸坏笑的伊万：“你——”  
　　“呐呐，小耀现在很想要吧？求我就让你舒服哦~”  
　　这个混蛋！  
　　王耀愤怒的咬住下唇，别过了脸。伊万也不在意，自顾自的拿了润滑剂挤在手上，一指没入王耀尚且紧闭的后穴。  
　　太久没有经历过这样的亲密接触，王耀的后面早已紧入处子，仅一根手指就受到了抗拒。艰难的搅动了一会，索性把王耀从床上捞了起来，让他跪坐在自己怀中。这个姿势，在重力作用下括约肌更容易放松。阻力明显减小，不是很困难的挤入了第二根手指。  
　　两根手指在湿热的甬道里刺戳，按压着柔嫩的肠肉，细细抚过每一寸内壁，却独独避过了那个能让王耀快乐的点。  
　　王耀自然知道这个性子恶劣的家伙想干什么，但逆来顺受可不是他的性子。不管是在床下，还是在床上。  
　　主动送上自己的嘴唇，一手伸到下方，握住对方已经勃发的欲望开始套弄，另一只手捏住了胸前的小点，带了几分怒意用力掐拧。  
　　尽管王耀大体上是个清心寡欲的人，但千年的时光，频率再低次数也是不少。就算比不上弗朗西斯这等花花公子，驾驭毛头小子的欲望还是绰绰有余的。满意于对方急促的喘息，又不禁为后穴里突然失了章法的戳弄倒吸一口气。  
　　觉得火候差不多了，王耀学着伊万的样子，停止了对欲望的抚弄，还恶意的堵住了铃口。另一只手却变本加厉的在对方全身游走点火，舔舐着苍白的脖颈。  
　　雄性荷尔蒙的含量一路飙升，情欲的味道溢了满屋。这具身体毕竟才只有二十多岁，先沉不住气的果然还是伊万。  
　　甬道内的手指加到了三根狠狠的按上了那一点，成功的逼出了王耀猛然拔高的音调。三根手指竭力张开，撑开了那个即将被精液灌满的小洞。  
　　伊万抽出手指，抬起王耀的腰，对准自己的欲望狠狠按了下去。  
　　“啊——”  
　　被突然撑开的疼痛太过强烈，王耀一口咬上了伊万的肩膀，犬齿深深嵌入了对方的肉中。肩膀传来的刺痛更激起了伊万的欲望，愈加坚定的将王耀摁了下去。  
　　紧闭的内壁被一寸寸撑开，滚烫的巨物不依不饶的占据了每一寸空间，仿佛要将肠道都灼伤。  
　　终于完全没入时，两人双双发出一声满足的喟叹。  
　　不需要任何言语催促，仅是稍微停顿了一会，伊万就开始了大力的冲撞。  
　　王耀大喘了一口气，配合的摆动着腰肢，悉心感受着后穴里几乎快把人捅穿的快感，顺着抽插的力度上下起落，让伊万的性器更狠的戳上致命的一点。  
　　艳红的肠肉裹在性器上不愿放开，每次拔出时都会一并翻出挂在穴口，又在下一次进入时被狠狠捅回。肠液沾满了耻毛，被研磨成了细细的泡沫，每一次抽插都会带出让人面红耳赤的淫靡水声。  
　　刻意将喘息落在对方耳边，惹来愈加猛烈的进攻。在完全放纵时享受一次性爱还是很合心意的。王耀享受着一波波冲上大脑的快感，不吝绞紧了后穴给双方带来加倍的快感。  
　　被撩拨的无法忍受，伊万猛地将王耀翻过身，压倒在了床上。体位的转变使本就深埋在体内的巨物更深入了几分，换来王耀一声惊叫。大手箍住了王耀软到滑下去的腰肢，用力太高，以最原始的姿势高速冲撞起来。每一次进入都没入根部，每一次退出都退到头部。如愿逼出了王耀高高低低的呻吟。一只手摸到前面，深入口中，不断搅动着柔软的舌头和甜腻的呼声。  
　　王耀的肩颈弯出优美的弧度，头颅高高扬起，被手指占据的嘴没办法合拢，涎水从唇角流下，顺着胸腹的曲线缓缓滑落，因为冲撞的力度而在胸肌上微微颤动，滴落在床单上。  
　　快感层层堆积，逐渐接近顶端。身后的伊万也进入了冲刺阶段。速度在之前的基础上又加了一倍，力道却是一点没减。王耀再也压抑不住呻吟，高声浪叫，后穴是一阵让人难以忍耐的猛绞  
　　最后一击重重撞在红心上，伊万抵着王耀的前列腺痛痛快快的射了出来。感受着热流充斥着甬道的快感，王耀也畅快的达到了顶点，白浊溅满了两人小腹。  
　　抱在一起双双躺倒在床上，看着对方的眉眼交换了一个事后吻。  
　　“圣诞快乐，小耀～”  
　　“圣诞快乐，万尼亚。”  
　　“再来一次吧～”  
　　“不要。。我想洗澡还有睡觉。。”  
　　“俄罗斯的圣诞前夜可是要守岁的哦～不能睡觉的～小耀要入乡随俗啊～”  
　　“。。你赢了，那我们能先去洗澡然后再做吗？”  
　　“好哒～”  
　　喜滋滋的从王耀体内将自己抽出 ，正准备抱起美人前去浴室。一阵天旋地转，两人位置骤然颠倒。  
　　王耀骑在伊万胯部，居高临下，倨傲的笑着，手指抚过伊万的后庭。“因为要守岁所以通宵不睡，这可是万尼亚你自己说的啊。。接下来，就换我来让你舒服吧～”  
　　压住对方意欲挣扎的手，随手扯过丢在一旁的领带绑上。王耀笑着埋头，啃在了伊万的脖颈上。  
　　窗外，欢庆圣诞的烟花还在盛放。  
　　夜，还很长。


End file.
